In The House of Black
by damianarose
Summary: Series of drabbles about Bella, Andromeda, Narcissa and Reggie. I write Blackcest people. Sure some of them are clean and pretty or N/L and B/R but most are Blackcest


**The Price**

"The condom Sirius," Regulus moaned Sirius climbed behind him.

"Reggie, come on it feels better without," Sirius started to push himself into his brother.

"No," Regulus moved away a little, "protection Sirius!"

Sirius groaned, grabbing the boys hips in frustration, he reached a hand down to grab the little package by the bed, "why now Reggie? You never used to make me use a condom."

"That's because you weren't fucking half the school before," Regulus licked his lips and sighed as Sirius pushed himself into him.

"Yeah I'm a dirty whore," Sirius panted, "but you still let me fuck you."

**The Mind Healer**

When Andromeda was 18 her parents made them all see a Mind Healer.

The three girls sat together, worried and quiet.

"What is your best memory?" The Mind Healer asked.

"When I lost my virginity" Andromeda smiled, _to Sirius._

"Lazy afternoons at the summer house!" Narcissa exclaimed, _kissing and passing my hands over Bella's skin._

"Babysitting Reggie," Bella bit her lip _ giving him his first real kiss._

The girls giggled, passing knowing glances between them. The Healer wanted them to continue seeing him.

Meda seduced him.

It was the last time they went to see the Mind Healer.

**Tattle Tail**

Andromeda smiled up from between Bellatrix's legs, the girl writhed above her, finger nails digging into Narcissa's palms as Cissy held her in place.

"She'll come soon Meda," Cissy smiled.

"I know," Meda whisper, placing her face back between her sister's thighs.

Bella twisted and cried out, begging for Narcissa to let her go.

"No, this is your punishment, you shouldn't tattle Bella it's not sisterly," Cissy scolded her. She moved to a more comfortable position, her own panties wet with need. She knew how Andromeda's tongue felt between her legs, how smooth and warm it was passing between unseen lips.

Bella suddenly cried out, coming, gushing, violently. Andromeda sat up, licking her lips, her cheeks glistened with Bella's fluids.

"Now, you better not tattle on me again." Andromeda hissed, reaching out she pulled Cissy into her embrace and they left Bellatrix lying on the bed shivering.

**Sweet Songs**

Sirius never told but he liked to sing, in the shower, with Regulus in the shower, with no one home and Regulus in the shower.

Sirius never said but he liked to sing Broadway, to sing in his room, in his room with Reggie, in his room, in his boxers with Reggie.

Sirius kept it a secret but he sang Broadway soprano, he sang in the rain, he liked to sing in the rain with Regulus, he sang in the rain, kissing Regulus.

Sirius tried not to think about it, but he liked it when he made Regulus sing too.

**Syltherin**

_"Slytherin!"_The sorting house announced. Regulus heard Narcissa cat calling from the Slytherin table and he began to smile, but it died as the sorting had was pulled from his head and he saw his brother's dark glare.

Regulus stood from the stool and began to walk to his new "family" the whole time feeling Sirius' glare of betrayal burning into his back.

He wanted to scream, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" But he didn't. Cissy pulled him down into a hug telling him how proud she was. But all Regulus could think was _why Slytherin, am I really like them?_

**Narcissa's Photos**

Pictures of Narcissa didn't change much.

When she was five it was her in a white dress, picking flowers and smiling.

When she was ten she was in a white dress sipping sweet tea and smiling.

When she was 16 she it was a white ball gown, twirling with Lucius Malfoy, smiling.

When she was 21 she was in a white wedding dress, standing with her bridesmaids and smiling.

When she was 25 she was in a white gown, holding Draco.

And now she was 42 in a white suit and even with her husband in jail she still smiled.

**Water**

"Meda what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm writing a poem for mom," Meda smiled.

"Why? You know she throws them away, she's says we should try and stomp out your creative side," Bella frowned.

"You wanna read it?" Meda asked, smiling.

"W is for they way our family grows;

A is for all the servants we've had;

T is for the terrible things we say;

E is for everyone we scorn;

And R is for the royal way we are born."

Bella frowned, "why the word water Meda?"

"Because it's a damaging force that swallows you hole." Andromeda smiled.

**We Touch All the Time**

Our mother's say we aren't suppose to touch each other.

But I've seen Cissy' hands under Bella' skirts a number of times.

Our mother's tells us not to slap hands after a fun time.

So Andromeda and Bella kiss in the hallways at midnight.

They tell us we shouldn't hug.

And Narcissa gives Sirius head every Thursday night.

We're not supposed to cuddle when we're sad or afraid.

That doesn't stop Sirius from climbing into my bed at night and making me come.

We're not supposed to touch; it's not our family's belief

I'm glad we do it any way.

**Lov e**

Bellatrix loved her wedding day.

Like any little girl she had the day planned since she was 14.

Her bridesmaids were all in dark red bridesmaid robes.

There were exactly 2000 black orchids.

They had it in front of the lake at Hogwarts.

Bella wore an antique white bridal robe and fresh water pearls.

Rod and Bella had their rings magically branded in swirls of gold on their fingers.

The only part of her day that wasn't planned was that it was the same night her dark mark was branded into her arm.

She married two men in one day.

**First Time**

There was a first time for everything.

For brother's discovering passion:

"Harder Sirius, Merlin yes harder!"

"Fuck me Regulus, Merlin fuck me!"

For sister's discovering romance:

"I love you Bella."

"I'll always be here for you Cissy."

For kisses and secrets:

"Your lips are soft Andromeda."

"Don't tell mother Reggie."

For pain and tears:

"I'm leaving with Ted no matter what you say Bellatrix!"

"You're ruining your life and mine Meda."

For fighting and anger:

"Sirius you're a lousy blood traitor!"

"And you're going to be Lucius Malfoy's bitch!"

For deaths:

"Sirius is dead Cissy."

"It's for the best Bella."

**Lickable**

Regulus' skin was lickable.

Cissy swore it tasted like vanilla and the best place to tease and lick him was the base of his neck.

Bellatrix said he smelled like honey and his stomach was the tenderest area to bite and kiss.

Andromeda though he was soft like satin, she loved placing her lips around the head of his shaft.

But Sirius knew the truth, the boy's ass was the colour of peaches and as soft as silk, it was the best place to touch, kiss, lick, tease and bite. There was nothing as fulfilling as Regulus trembling beneath him….nothing.

**Fairy Tales**

When Bella was five her favourite book wasi Snow-white/i, she wanted to be the evil queen.

When she was ten it was iThe Wizard of Oz/i and she wanted to be the Wicked Witch and wear the shoes.

When Bella was 15 her fovourite book was iThe Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe/i she wanted to be able to turn people to stone.

When she was 20 it was i Jane Eyre/i and she imagined she was the crazy wife in the tower.

When Bella was 25 she married Rod….she became a full Death Eater….. She began her own story.

**Like My Brother**

When they were younger Sirius teased Regulus that he'd grow up and would become just another run of the mill muggle hating Black. Regulus denied it, he wanted to grow up and be like his brother, wanted by all, cool and popular.

Regulus joined the Death Eaters when he was 18. He wanted to hate muggles and be the son Sirius never had. He didn't want to be like Sirius, a blood traitor and a queer. Regulus had known the moment he'd walked in to see Sirius fucking James that he wanted to be as different from him as possible.

**Sing a Song**

"Well Miss Black what do you want to do after school?" Professor Slughorn asked Andromeda as she sat in front of his desk.

"I want to be a singer," Andromeda smiled.

"A singer? No dear you must be mistaken, with your talent that wouldn't be a good option."

Andromeda frowned, "no I'm pretty sure I want to be a singer."

"Impossible you're just confused because it sounds glamorous. Perhaps a worker at the Ministry hmmm?" Slughorn wasn't looking at her, he was busy writing.

Andromeda rolled her eyes giving up, "can I sing on the side?"

"Of course my dear."

**What About Andromeda**

"What about Andromeda?" Cissy asked over tea with her mum.

"She's marring that muggle, did you know about it?" her mum looked quite stern.

"She's marring Theodo- I mean that muggle, really?" Cissy tried to sound surprised, Meda had been over earlier to tell her she was pregnant and going to Elope. Cissy envied her a little.

"Yes, it's a disgrace, your father and I are disowning her," her mother frowned, sipping.

Narcissa took a drink of her tea and kept her mouth shut. Andromeda knew what she was doing and Cissy couldn't completely blame her, love was love, right?

**Sisterhood**

Leaving, or being left behind

Bella looked down the hall at the half dozen trunks packed and ready to go, she gazed at her two younger sisters. They stared at her in eyes of hazel and blue, sad but excited.

She was married now; she was 19 and could no longer endure childhood games and sisterly charades.

"Goodbye my sisters may each of you find a proper joy in life." She kissed each smooth cheek and left.

After she was gone she created many opinions of her sister's lives, but she never actually saw them make their choices. She'd chosen to leave, all the way.

**Changing Sides**

Sirius finished, and pulled out of his brother's arse. Kissing his brother's head he laid down beside him. Regulus turned over and they lay side by side, trying to calm down.

"I've decided to join the Death Eaters Sirius," Regulus whispered.

Sirius stiffened and sat up, without a word he began to dress.

"Please stop and talk to me," Reggie begged.

Sirius opened the door allowing a splash of light to burn his brother's eyes.

"You're a traitor and now you've chosen your side, deal." Sirius said and walked out.

Leaving Reggie, naked, cold and sore wishing he hadn't said anything.

**Father's Son**

Narcissa closed her against the smell, flesh being burned into. She hated this part, but it was burned into her mind.

"Cissy open your damn eyes, it's not like you know what it feels like," her eyes snapped opened to see McNair glaring.

"Mum, you're not one of us?" Narcissa turned to her son, her baby, watching as his father's coldness filled his face.

"No, I'm not," she whispered, watching something dark slid behind his eyes.

"I'm a man now," her son told her, her heart clenched at his tone.

"Yes, your Father's son," she breathed closing her eyes again.

**Narcissa**

Narcissa wished Hogwarts had more parties.

She liked to dress up in ribbons and bows, make her hair pretty and paint her lips pouty.

Narcissa liked the grand halls of Hogwarts, but wished they shined and were put to better use.

She enjoyed sweeping down the stairs to her common room, skirts billowing behind her.

Narcissa thought the ghosts were quaint.

She hated Peeves and made Bella teach her spells to bother him.

Narcissa watched the boys in her classes from the corners of her eyes, even mud bloods.

She day dreamed about marring and having a blonde boy child.

**The Dark Mark**

Regulus threw up, sweat glinting from his brow, knees weak as he kneeled on the floor in front of the loo.

His feverish skin throbbing as waves of nausea rolled through him.

His arm ached, and he smiled, a cruel smile, filling handsome features.

He looked down seeing the skull and snake brand that was black on his purpling skin.

It was worth it, worth the pain.

He closed his eyes swallowing against the sickly feelings and took a deep breath.

Regulus stood, leaning against the wall; he opened his eyes again to look down.

The **dark mark…**_His _**dark mark.**

**Dearest Whore**

Don't call me that Bellatrix!" Rod said, anger in his face.

"You started it by calling me a whore!" Bella screamed at him, hands gripped at her sides.

"You fucked my brother! I can call you a whore if I want!"

"Oh no iRoddy/i I'm a whore," she smiled, coldly, "you fuck just like your brother."

"If you wanted a good tumble you could have asked."

"I _wanted_ to screw Rabastan."

"You're a whore Bellatrix, you'd fuck your own cousin if is suited you."

"Yes _Roddy Dearest_ but I'm _your _whore too."

"Damn straight, now come here a kiss me."

**In The House of Black**

Andromeda lay with her head on Sirius' chest.

Sirius' hands caressed, she made a very feminine sound, Sirius felt himself harden and smiled.

Footsteps passed the door and they both froze.

Sirius thought about Regulus and how the boy would cry, hit and scream if he found them, that he'd call Sirius a whore, he would that Sirius betrayed him.

Andromeda thought about Narcissa and the punishment for finding Meda with a boy, again. Her blue eyes would scream "betrayal."

The footsteps passed and Sirius' pressed his lips to hers.

At the end of the night it was worth it.


End file.
